seven_deadly_sinsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
King
King ist ein Mitglied der Seven Deadly Sins und als die Todsünde der Faulheit mit dem Symbol des Grizzlys bekannt. Sein richtiger Name ist Harlequin. Als König der Feen beschützt er den sogenannten Wald des Feenkönigs und den Rest des Feenreichs. Sein heiliger Schatz ist die Seelenlanze Chastiefol, die er in Verbindung mit seiner Spezialfähigkeit Disaster zum Kampf nutzt. Erscheinung In seiner Feenform ist King ein kleiner Junge mit braunen, kurzen Haaren. Er hat zudem eine hohe Stirn, dünne Augenbrauen und braun-orange Augen. Er trägt ein langes Sweatshirt mit einer Kapuze in den Farben orange, hell- und dunkelblau. Zudem trägt er eine dunkelblaue Dreiviertelhose und ein Paar kurze Stiefel deren Knöpfe zu denen auf seinem Hoodie passen. In seiner „menschlichen” Form sieht er fast genau so wie auf seinem Fahndungsplakat aus. Er ist grösser und sehr viel dicker als in seiner Feenform. Dies könnte eine Anspielung darauf sein wie Menschen von den Feen gesehen werden. Er trägt eine großzügig geschnittene Version seines Outfits aus der Feenform. In dieser Form kann er seine Klamotten aber nach Belieben ändern. Vor zehn Jahren hat er in seiner menschlichen Form eine hellgrüne Rüstung getragen, die seinen ganzen Körper bedeckte. Kings Fahndungsplakat zeigt ihn als einen grossen, dicken Mann mit kurzen Haaren und Koteletten. Ausserdem hat er eine grosse Nase und ein schelmisches Lächeln aufgesetzt. Sein Grizzly Symbol sitzt an seinem linken, unteren Bein direkt über dem Knöchel. Persönlichkeit King ist eine recht ruhige und träge Person. Er liebt es zu schlafen und denkt sogar während er schläft ans schlafen. Obwohl er eine recht verträumte Person ist, ist er einer der stärksten Mitglieder der Seven Deadly Sins. Allerdings besitzt er auch eine andere Seite, die recht kaltblütig ist. Diese Seite stach besonders heraus, als er Ban um jeden Preis umbringen wollte. Dieses Ziel hatte er aus Rache gefasst, da Ban, so dachte King zumindest, seine Schwester Elaine umgebracht hatte. King ist sehr fürsorglich und versucht jeden, der ihm etwas bedeutet, zu beschützen. Auch besitzt er eine große Zuneigung zu Diane, für welche er sich selbst opfern würde. Geschichte Vor 700 Jahren Vor siebenhundert Jahren war King der Herrscher und Wächter des Waldes des Feenkönigs; ein Land an der Grenze zwischen dem Feenreich und dem Menschenreich. Sein Speer, Chastiefol, wurde aus dem heiligen Baum in seiner Mitte erschaffen. King lebte mit Elaine zusammen mit anderen Feen und hielt den Frieden zwischen ihnen und den Menschen aufrecht. Während seiner Zeit im Schutz des Waldes, waren King und Helbram die besten Freunde. Aber im Gegensatz zu Helbram fand King kein Interesse an Menschen und warnte Helbram, ihnen nicht zu vertrauen. Helbram und seine Gruppe gingen jedoch aus dem Wald hinaus, um die Menschenwelt zu sehen, wo sie eine Gruppe von menschlichen Reisenden trafen, die ihnen versprochen hatten, ihnen Gegenstände im Austausch für Informationen über die Feenwelt zu geben. Es zeigte sich jedoch, dass die Menschen nur hinter ihren Flügeln her waren, die für eine Menge Geld verkauft werden konnten, da man glaubte, dass sie die Lebensdauer eines Menschen verlängern. King ging dann aus dem Wald, um seine Freunde zu retten, trotz Elaines Bemühungen, ihn aufzuhalten und ihr zu sagen, dass er bleiben und den Wald beschützen solle. Nachdem er die toten Körper der Feen gefunden hatte, stolperte King über einen großen, gepanzerten Menschen, der eine Augenklappe namens Aldrich trug, die ihn von hinten angriff und ihn fast tötete, bis er von einer jungen Diane gerettet wurde. Aufgrund seiner Verletzungen vergaß King sein Leben als Feenkönig und verbrachte seine Zeit damit, mit Diane zu spielen und sie zu beschützen. Diane Diane traf später einen Fremden, der ihnen Suppe anbot, obwohl er eine Fee und sie eine Riesin waren. Sich unwohl gegenüber dem alten Mann fühlend, sagte King zu Diane, besser vorsichtig mit Menschen zu sein. Als Diane Fieber bekam, geriet er wegen des mangelnden Verständnisses der Feen für Krankheiten in Panik, weil er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Diane hielt ihn jedoch auf und sagte ihm, sie solle ihre Seite nicht verlassen, da sie immer einsam war. Der alte Mann, der ihnen Essen gab, fand sie und bot Diane ein paar Kräuter an, damit sie sich besser fühlen konnten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erkannte King, dass die Zeit eines Menschen viel schneller verging als die der anderen Rassen, da der alte Mann, den er zuvor getroffen hatte, mehrere Jahrzehnte gealtert war, seit er ihnen das letzte Mal Suppe gegeben hatte. Sobald es Diane besser ging, spielten sie zusammen: Er sagte ihr, wenn sie ihn fangen könne, würde er ihr einen Wunsch erfüllen. Diane nahm es ernst und fing ihn, aber es endete damit, dass sie ihre Kleidung zerriss und sie zu seiner Überraschung nackt zurückließ. Er entschied sich, ihre neuen Kleider anzuziehen und ging zum Ort des alten Mannes, nur um dort mehr Städte zu finden. Er fand außerdem heraus, dass der alte Mann jetzt ein Enkelkind hatte. Nachdem er den Wald verlassen hatte, erzählte er Diane von der Ehe zwischen zwei Menschen, die sich lieben. Diane fragte, ob King sie denn auch liebe, worauf dieser schüchtern nickte. Dann fragte Diane ihn, ob er sie immer lieben würde und an ihrer Seite bleiben würde, was ihn noch mehr erröten ließ. Später in dieser Nacht erinnerte er sich schließlich an seine Identität und fand heraus, dass das Dorf in der Nähe brennt. Er sagte zu Diane, er solle sich zurücklehnen und ging hastig zum Dorf, nur um herauszufinden, dass alle mit umgebrochenen Rücken starben. King fand den Mann, der ihn vor Jahren getötet hatte, und war geschockt, ihn noch am Leben zu sehen. Er erkannte, dass es Helbram war, die Identität der Person zu benutzen, die die Feen nach ihren Flügeln jagte. Er stand wieder auf und beschloss, Helbrams Wut auf Menschen zu beenden, und tötete ihn am Ende. King ging dann zu Diane zurück, um ihre Erinnerungen an ihn auszulöschen, aus Angst, dass er niemanden mehr beschützen könne. King wurde dann von unbekannten Heiligen Rittern gefangen genommen, da er ein König war und sich nicht bewusst war, dass Helbram Menschen ermordete und ein Auge zudrückte. Zu dieser Zeit war keiner dieser heiligen Ritter Meliodas, mit dem er nach der Teilnahme an den Sieben Todsünden richtig bekannt gemacht werden würde. Wegen seiner Inhaftierung konnte King nicht in den Feenkönigswald zurückkehren und war während der Ereignisse, die zur Zerstörung des Waldes und dem Tod seiner Schwester Elaine führten, abwesend. Wegen seiner Abwesenheit begannen seine eigenen Leute, ihn zu ärgern und schließlich zu hassen, was seine Herrschaft als König beendete. vor 15 Jahren Kings Sünde führte ihn schließlich dazu, ein Mitglied der Sieben Todsünden zu werden, als König Liones die Gruppe bildete. Obwohl er ein ehemaliger König war, wurde ihm nicht die Rolle des Anführers übertragen, und die Gruppe wurde von Meliodas geführt und vom Großen Heiligen Ritter Zatras überwacht. Darüber hinaus wurde King in die Begegnung mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Sünden eingeführt, und Ban, dessen Unsterblichkeit ursprünglich seine Neugierde ausmachte, übersah er letztendlich aufgrund der Einzigartigkeit der anderen Mitglieder und freundete sich mit ihm an, da er Bans Verbindung zum Feenkönig nicht kannte Zerstörung des Waldes. König wurde auch Diane wieder vorgestellt, der zu der Zeit keine Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit hatte. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an übernahm und behielt König eine menschlichere Form, um Diane daran zu hindern, sich an ihre frühere Vergangenheit zu erinnern, was auch zu einigen anderen Sünden (hauptsächlich Ban und Gowther), sowie der Mehrheit der heiligen Ritter von Liones, führte jemals seine wahre Erscheinung als eine Fee zu sehen. Vor langer Zeit durchlief Ban eine Phase des Sammelns von ausgestopften Tieren. Er ging herum und stahl jedes ausgestopfte Tier im Königreich und dachte, dass er nicht verflucht würde, wenn er so eine kleine Tat tat, während er hart als Ritter arbeitete. Sofort wurde King wütend auf Ban und beschwerte sich, dass die kleinen Kinder in der ganzen Stadt weinten. Während Ban schließlich zufrieden wurde und einschlief, gab King den Kindern lautlos alle ausgestopften Spielzeuge zurück. Seitdem folgt King Ban, wohin auch immer er geht, um zu verhindern, dass er Ärger verursacht, und gibt anderen Leuten den Eindruck, dass sie das unwahrscheinliche "dynamische" Duo sind. vor 12 Jahren King und seine Teamkameraden nahmen an einer Mission teil, um eine Gruppe von Vampiren auf der Burg von Edinburgh auszulöschen. Während des Angriffs war King mit Diane zusammen und konfrontierte die beiden Vampire Mod und Ganne jedoch wegen Ban, der sehr betrunken war und Snatch absichtlich benutzt hatte, um all seine und Dianes Stärke zu stehlen, während sie kämpften. Glücklicherweise wurden sie von Gowther gerettet, welcher die Vampire glauben ließ, dass er ein Teil ihrer Familie war und die beiden Vampire einander angreifen und töten ließen. Diane und King waren dann verärgert über Gowther, weil er nicht früher gekommen war, und er begründete sein Verhalten damit, dass er es spannend machen wollte. Einige Zeit später, nach dem Training, begleitete King Ban in eine Bar, wo er wütend auf den Unsterblichen starrte, der ohnmächtig wurde, während Meliodas mit Hendrickson und Dreyfus redete. Irgendwann trafen er und seine Sins sich mit König Liones, der bei der jungen Elisabeth war. King erkannte sie erst wieder, als Gowther zehn Jahre später ihre Identität preisgab. vor 10 Jahren Am Tag des Verrats wurden König und der Rest seiner Teamkameraden vom großen heiligen Ritter Zatras zu einem Treffen mit ihm auf die Burg gerufen. Während er mit seinen Kollegen spazieren ging, erinnerte er seinen Kapitän Meliodas daran, dass er immer trinkt, als dieser erwähnte, dass sie das National Foundation Festival besucht haben sollten. Sie betraten gemeinsam den Raum und sahen einen ermordeten Zaratras, sehr zur allgemeinen Überraschung. König gehorchte Meliodas letztem Befehl, sich zu trennen und zu verstecken, bis sie sich neu gruppieren konnten. Vor zehn Jahren, nach dem Vorfall, kehrte King in seine Heimatstadt zurück, um seine alte Familie und Freunde zu sehen. Er entdeckte, dass ein Bandit den verborgenen Schatz, den Jungbrunnen, gestohlen und den Guardian Saint getötet hatte, der seine Schwester war. König fand später heraus, dass es Ban war, der seine Schwester getötet hatte und beschloss, sich an ihm zu rächen, indem er sich den Heiligen Rittern anschloss. Ausrüstung und Waffen So wie jeder der Seven Deadly Sins hat King auch ein Insigne.Und zwar Chastiefol. Chastiefol ist ein Speer der sich in 10 verschiedene Formen verwandlen kann. er wurde aus dem heiligen Baum des Feenkönigwald geschmiedet. Stärke und Fähigkeiten Als derzeitiger Feenkönig und Mitglied der Sieben Todsünden ist King sehr mächtig. Er ist stark genug, um einen Großen Heiligen Ritter im Alleingang zu überwältigen. Da er eine Fee ist, hat König eine Reihe von Fähigkeiten gezeigt, die einzigartig für seine Spezies sind. wie die Fähigkeit zu schweben oder zu fliegen, die Fähigkeit, sein Aussehen und seine Kleidung nach Belieben zu verändern, sowie eine hohe Geschwindigkeit, die Meliodas und Ban entspricht. Als Meliodas und Ban seine wahre Macht entfesselten, bemerkten sie, dass seine Stärke auf "ein unglaubliches Niveau" anwuchs. Dies wurde später erneut bestätigt, als er Helbram, einen Kämpfer des Großen Heiligen Knights, besiegte, während er alle Verletzten in der Gegend beschützte; Dann, fast unmittelbar danach, besiegte er Dreyfus, einen der Großen Heiligen Ritter von Löwen, trotz der Verletzungen, die er aus seinem Kampf gegen Helbram erlitten hatte. Während seiner Regentschaft als Feenkönig galt seine Macht als so groß, dass das Menschenreich daran gehindert wurde, in den Wald des Feenkönigs einzudringen. Trotz seiner großen Macht ist King körperlich eigentlich schwach, jedoch kompensiert er seinen Mangel an Stärke mit seinem heiligen Schatz, dem Geistspeer Chastiefol, und seiner immensen magischen Kraft. Trotz seines Mangels an körperlicher Stärke, hat er eine bemerkenswerte Ausdauer gezeigt, wie sich in seinem zweiten Kampf mit Helbram zeigte. Es wurde geglaubt, dass King den Heiligen Baum vor langer Zeit kontrollieren konnte und damit die wahre Macht einer Fee entfesseln konnte, aber der Baum verließ König aus einem unbekannten Grund. Dies wurde später als falsch erwiesen, da der heilige Baum überhaupt keine bösen Absichten hat und es King war, der die Kräfte des heiligen Baumes nicht vollständig nutzen wollte. Nachdem er durch die Prüfung gegangen war und seine Flügel schließlich gewachsen waren, nahm die Macht des Königs stark zu und er konnte ungehindert auf die wahre Kraft des Heiligen Baumes und seines Heiligen Schatzes zugreifen. Melascula stellt fest, dass seine Macht mit Gloxinias vergleichbar war. Gloxinia selbst hat bemerkt, dass trotz der Flügel des Königs, die kaum gewachsen sind, er seinen Geistspeer auf Augenhöhe mit sich selbst führen kann und somit in der Lage wäre, den ersten Feenkönig zu übertreffen und sogar der mächtigste Feenkönig der Geschichte zu werden. Diese Aussage wurde später als wahr bestätigt, denn nachdem er Maels Siegel gebrochen und seine Flügel ausgewachsen hatte, wurde sein wahres Potential geweckt, was nicht nur sein Aussehen veränderte, sondern auch die Stärke und Qualität seiner Kräfte. Dies ermöglichte es ihm nicht nur, Mael mit seinem Chastifol zu überwältigen, sondern auch mehrere Chastiefol-Formen gleichzeitig zu verwenden; sowohl für offensive als auch für defensive Zwecke, da er Mael in ihrem Kampf leicht überwältigte und gleichzeitig Diane und alle anderen vor weiteren Schäden während des Kampfes beschützte und verteidigte. King ist extrem schnell, wie er gezeigt hat, als er mühelos den Angriffen von Guila und Jericho gleichzeitig ausweichen konnte, und beide auch noch bewusstlos geschlagen hat, bevor jeder von ihnen es realisieren konnte. Er ist auch in der Lage, mit den anderen Sünden Meliodas und Ban in Bezug auf Geschwindigkeit locker mitzuhalten. Trotz mangelnder körperlicher Stärke, besitzt King eine bemerkenswerte Abwehr und Ausdauer. Powerlevel Nach bestandener Prüfung wuchsen seine Flügel: Trivia * Als Feenkönig ist Kings Lebenserwartung länger als bei allen anderen Rassen. * Gemäß Meliodas ist König der dritte Fairy King, der vom Heiligen Baum ausgewählt wird. * Der Grund, warum Kings und Elaines Flügel noch nicht erschienen sind, ist, weil sie als Spätzünder gelten. * Die Technik Bumblebee verbindet sich mit der Farbe des heiligen Schatzes des Königs, die die Farbe der Bienen ist. * Besondere Fähigkeit: Er kann ganz klein zusammengekauert schlafen * Schwäche: Ein Mangel an Muskeln * Geburtsort: Feenreich * Was er an sich mag: Seine Eleganz * Traum / Hoffnung: Diane irgendwann zu heiraten * Bedauern: Zu viele... * Das peinlichste in seinem Leben: Dass er noch keine Flügel hat * Was er gerade am liebsten hat: Dianes Herz * Lieblingstier: Kein bestimmtes Tier * Lieblingsduft: Dianes Dekolletee * Lieblingsessen: Käse * Charmantes Merkmal: Seine widerspenstige Haarsträhnen * Ihm sind seine kindlichen Gesichtszüge peinlich * Die Person, die er am meisten respektiert, ist der vorherige Feenkönig Dahlia * Eine Person, der er auf keinen Fall zum Feind haben will, ist Escanor * King hat einen süßlichen, nach Oliven duftenden Körpergeruch in seiner kindlichen Form, aber einen muffigen, verschwitzten Geruch in seiner molligen Form. * King mag keine Säufer - das ist einer der Gründe, warum er Ban nicht mag. * King schläft auf einer Hängematte neben dem Fenster im dritten Stock der Taverne - eine Entschuldigung, um über Diane zu wachen. * King teilt derzeit sein Zimmer mit Ban. * King ist geschickt beim Nähen von Kleidung und hat sein und Dianes Outfit gemacht. * Meliodas behauptet, dass Kings Hobby spannen sei, was dieser aber vehement leugnet. * Die Sünde der Trägheit wird normalerweise mit einer Ziege symbolisiert und die Farbe hellblau. * In der Beliebtheitsskala von Nanatsu no Taizai wurde King mit 121.945 Stimmen (die eine Online-Umfrage sowie Postkarten umfassten) auf den ersten Platz gesetzt und auf Platz 4 (226 Stimmen) gesetzt, wenn nur Postkarten berücksichtigt werden. en:King es:King fr:King pl:King pt-br:King ru:Кинг zh:金恩 it:King Kategorie:Seven Deadly Sins Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Heilige Ritter